


Lights Will Guide You Home: Part 4

by RazzleBrazzle



Series: Lights Will Guide You Home [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-04
Updated: 2013-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-13 23:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/830131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RazzleBrazzle/pseuds/RazzleBrazzle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four random days in the life of Louis and Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lights Will Guide You Home: Part 4

**Author's Note:**

> This series was written just over a year ago and posted to my [ LJ](http://coolbreeeze.livejournal.com/). I finally got it together to move it over here.
> 
> These characters are fictional representations and are in no way a reflection on actual persons.
> 
> Many thanks to [TuesdayMidnight](http://archiveofourown.org/users/tuesdaymidnight/pseuds/tuesdaymidnight/) for looking over this for me so many months ago.

Louis walks out of the bathroom and runs a towel through his hair, ridding it of the last remaining water droplets from his shower. He turns the corner and the smell of onions and garlic hits his nostrils.

He meanders into the kitchen and sees Harry standing by the stove, a towel hangs from his shoulder as he stirs something in a pot.

He sneaks up on him and gets himself within touching distance. “What’s cookin, curly?” Harry jumps and twirls when he hears Louis’ voice, causing some of the sauce on the spoon to fly off and splatter on Louis’ chest.

“Shit, sorry boo-bear,” Louis watches as Harry bites his lip, trying not to laugh at the red liquid he can currently feel dripping down his torso.

“You really could have done some damage there, Haz.” Louis steps in closer and takes the spoon from his hand, setting it on the counter. “Since I just washed up, I think you should be responsible for taking care of this mess.”

Harry’s eyes are wide and his breathing is shallow. Louis grabs Harry’s hand and runs one of his fingers through the sauce just under his nipple. Slowly, without breaking eye contact, he takes Harry’s finger in his mouth and sucks the sauce clean.

“Not bad. Needs some salt though.” Louis grins and Harry stares at his spit-slick finger.

“You’re a tease.”

“Do something about it then.”

Harry wastes no time crouching down a bit to get eye level with Louis’ chest. He begins to lick away the tiny droplets of sauce, his tongue dragging through Louis’ sparse chest hair and working its way from side to side.

Louis moans at the sensation and Harry makes his way up and over his nipple, sucking slightly.

“I don’t think any sauce got on that one.” Louis weaves his fingers into Harry’s curls, his blunt nails scratch at Harry’s scalp causing him to whimper.

He sucks one last time at the raised skin, pulls back, looks up at him with glassy eyes and darts his tongue between his lips. “Certain, are we?”

“Nope, I haven’t the damnedest idea.”

Harry makes his way up and captures Louis’ mouth in a searing kiss that draws him up on his tiptoes. Desire pumps its way through his veins causing goosebumps on his skin. He makes a silent wish that Harry’s mouth will always cause this reaction.

Louis pulls back a bit, still holding onto Harry’s hair, to let him know he doesn’t want him to go too far and stares at his swollen lips.

“Just how hungry are you, Haz?” Louis gestures to the stove and the half-prepared meal still simmering in pots.

“Not at all,” Harry says a little too quickly. He immediately moves away from Louis, turning the stove off and throwing his towel down on the counter, tripping over newly long legs that he hasn’t gotten used to yet.

Louis grabs his hand, and pulls him flush against his chest.

“Good. I uh, I think some sauce managed to make its way into my pants. I think you’d better have a look.”

Harry pulls a brilliant smile that’s all teeth and dimples and leads Louis toward their bedroom, “A very thorough look indeed.”


End file.
